<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与神相交 by SUNNNN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428467">与神相交</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNNN/pseuds/SUNNNN'>SUNNNN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNNN/pseuds/SUNNNN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*今天情人节，克总为你发糖！</p><p>*是脱氧核糖流芯的棒♂棒♂糖哦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与神相交</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634578">Bred By a Deity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitbreath/pseuds/vomitbreath">vomitbreath</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与神相交</p><p>为了这一刻，你已经等待了一生。从第一次呼吸开始，一直到现在。你活着就是为了这个。</p><p> </p><p>你的背景是这样的：自一个邪教里出生与长大，你在大海边出生；你的教团就位于海岸上，那也是你度过一生的地方。你的所有知识都由父母教授。</p><p>你崇拜着一个存在，一位古老的神明：克苏鲁。你对祂的敬爱是如此地厚重，不管是任何时候，你都愿意为祂而牺牲所有。</p><p>毕竟，是祂让你的灵魂所得以存在。</p><p> </p><p>你与教团是天赋绝佳的。你和他们都和与那位古神之间有着一种隐乎的联系，那是教团外的普通人均不具备的。</p><p> </p><p>而回到当下，你正立于锯齿状的山峰上。搅动的汐潮带起了一层苦咸的水雾，你被笼罩在内。</p><p>显然，这波潮水是被马里纳亚海沟内的一股力量所激起的。</p><p>乌云在天空中盘旋着，附近几乎所有的居民都为此而恐慌。但并不包括你，也不包括你的教团。</p><p>他们把你送了过来，最年幼的成员，你是第一个牺牲者。你将去见到那位伟大的神祇。</p><p> </p><p>怒吼声响彻大地。</p><p>起初还是一种稳定的吼叫，慢慢就变成了音调极不和谐而刺耳的咆哮。</p><p>克苏鲁从祂的休眠中醒来，自海洋中浮现出祂的身躯。</p><p>祂舒展开了革质的双翼，你便看到了那躯体是多么地庞大，轻易就能看出来身形绝对已经超过了30米高。</p><p>祂的身体与人类的十分相似，但那双手的手指是爪状的，那双腿是趾行样的，悬挂在脸上的触须如有自己的意识一般蠕动着。</p><p>像一座塔一样耸立在你的面前，有海水不断从祂身上滴落，那审判的目光如同众多长矛一样刺进你的身体。</p><p>你并不害怕，也没有惊慌。只是跪了下来，垂下头颅，对神说:</p><p>“Iä, Iä. C’thulhu fhtagn!”</p><p> </p><p>神明俯下身来，将你从岩石上捉了下来。你在祂食指和拇指的拿捏之中，被爪子钩住了衬衫。</p><p>祂把你带到面前，凝视着你。</p><p>瞬膜刷过那双眼睛，在听到低吼的时候，你不觉心跳加快。</p><p> </p><p>祂的呼唤声实在让你心神不宁，已经到了感觉到自己的灵魂都在颤抖的地步了。</p><p>你被祂放进手掌，十分轻易地用大拇指按住了。一瞬之间，祂就把你们带出了原本存在于的那个空间，你连动都不敢动。</p><p>感觉就像是仅仅睡着了一秒钟的时间，然后便醒来。</p><p>目所能及之处是一片漆黑。</p><p>你已经不在古神的掌心了，而祂缩小到了更小的尺寸，非得说的话大概是两米五。</p><p> </p><p>祂抓住了你的腰，把你抱起来。</p><p>你听见祂在用一种古老的语言说着话。有触须爬上了身体，滑动着，把你带向更前。</p><p>你认为这是一个吻。但祂不是用普通的唇齿相接来完成这个吻，而是用自己的一根触手刺进了你的喉咙。</p><p>一股温暖而又粘糊的液体射进了你的嘴里，你感觉到有些反胃。那东西又酸又稠，但你一滴不剩地咽了下去。当那液体进入循环系统的时候，你感觉到身体立刻开始热了起来。</p><p>感到一阵眩晕，几乎像是被催眠了一样。你被祂放下，滑跪在地上。</p><p>视野中一片模糊，但是身体却被一种暖和又愉悦的感觉所包裹着。</p><p>你抬头看向你的神，脑海中只有一件事闪过：交配。</p><p> </p><p>克苏鲁把祂爪状的手放在你的头上，把你带到了他的裆部前，你便痴痴地笑了起来。那有两条竖向的生殖孔上下排列着。</p><p>身体向前倾，你慢慢地用舌头在它们表面舔过，浅浅地探入其中。感受到头上的手握得更紧了，你开始吸着，碾着下面那条裂缝。手指探入了上面那个，慢慢地抽插着。</p><p>从两个孔里渗出了酸味的液体，你绝对保证自己完全没有漏掉任何一滴。</p><p>于是你得到了一个满意的低吼，两条粗壮的肉棒从孔里伸了出来，它们的头尖尖的，越往下越粗。在根部有一个圆形的结，最底下是疙疙瘩瘩的倒刺。</p><p>你的呼吸热烈而又急切，把下面的那根含进了嘴，用手撸着上面那根。</p><p>你把神的阴茎深深地插进了自己的喉咙里，只有根部的结露在外面。</p><p> </p><p>就在你动作着的时候，被一条触手缠绕上了一条小腿，拉开，然后接近了你的下体。你不知道它是哪来的，反正你也不愿去思考。</p><p>更多的触手爬了上来，它们舔舐着你的双腿，慢慢往上蠕动，身体里的感觉越来越强烈了。</p><p>那些又热又粘的东西像是长长的、湿滑的蛇类一样在你身上爬行着，每一条都有自己的想法，在你这幅人类的躯体上搏动、缠紧。</p><p>就在这时，你感觉到被其中一根戳了戳。在离开原本的维度时，衣服肯定也被留在那了。你闭上了双眼，被触手插入的时候也在流畅地前后移动着自己的脑袋。</p><p>又有一根触手上来缠住了阴核，随着你的动作捏弄摩擦着它。在身体里的触手轻轻、慢慢地刺入，把祂催情的体液灌满你的甬道。</p><p>没过多久，克苏鲁就把持不住了，你被祂拉开、压在了身下。眼前只有黑色，就像你们是漂浮着一样。虽然能够明显地感觉到腹部压在了光滑的平面上。</p><p> </p><p>你翘起了臀部，准备好把小穴献给自己的神。祂把一根性器插了进去，另一根在你的阴蒂上摩擦着。在与你脆弱的人类身躯交配着时，祂把身体压在你的身上，低低地咆哮着。</p><p>祂的动作很快，在结之前的部分整根没入，又抽出来，持续着抽插，就像是野兽一样。背上能够感受到祂躯体的热量传来，虽然那比起一般的身体来要炙热了许多，已经到了能被灼痛的程度。</p><p>祂抓住你的身体，低吼着把结也插了进去。</p><p> </p><p>祂开始把结在你体内抨击着，使你的蜜穴可口地为祂延展开来，你发出哽咽着的愉悦叫声。</p><p>越来越近了，下体的肉壁无比渴望地收缩着，昭示着即将到来的高潮。</p><p>祂的爪子在你的身体上无情地紧抓着，血液流到了地面上。身上到处都是蠕动着的触手，它们的动作狂乱而又饥饿。</p><p>古神又一次狠狠地插入，在你的身体里射出了精液。另一根阴茎射出的精华在你的身下积成了一滩。</p><p>你被温暖填满。在祂抽出的时候，根部的结让过于敏感的穴口发出啵的一声。</p><p> </p><p>你被祂拉了起来，紧挨着祂的身躯。四肢都被祂的触手缠绕着，轻微地脉动和收缩着。</p><p>你笑了，在被那神抱住的时候费力地呼吸着。</p><p>你知道了。</p><p>一切既定。</p><p>你会和祂待在这个空间里。</p><p>而你，是祂的性爱玩具。</p><p> </p><p>你感到十分快乐。</p><p>你达成了自己的愿望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>